warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
~warriors rp~ Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page
Archives *''Approved'' - (1) *''Declined'' - (1) Nighttail ~ For Approval This is Nighttail. I'm REALLY proud of her though I know there's something wrong.Crowfeather/Sig 23:23, March 12, 2013 (UTC) The shading is ok. Change the colour of the earpink, and make sure it's blurred slightly. It looks good with no nosepink... Just the earpink ^-^ Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 08:07, March 13, 2013 (UTC) '''RE UPS '''Crowfeather01 22:09, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Pretty. ouo Smudge the tail just a bit and lighten and blur the earpink. ''— '[[User:Shadow Force|''Crys]] ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy'' 23:04, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Re ups 'Crowfeather01 23:18, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Erm, doesn't make a new picture. Just overwrite the old one (which means keep the same name). The charart around the earpink is blurred... fix that? ''— '[[User:Shadow Force|''Crys]] ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy'' 23:23, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Crow should be excused about the tail. The smudge tool on Pixlr is messed up. Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 05:47, March 14, 2013 (UTC) At least gaussian blur? ''— '[[User:Shadow Force|''Crys]] ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy'' 00:10, March 15, 2013 (UTC) RE UPS ~Crow~ (talk) 19:28, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Can someone comment?? ~Crow~ (talk) 19:27, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Uhhh, Nighttail is a she-cat... Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 22:01, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Um... this is the male blank... -wince- You can just add eyelashes. 19:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Shortfurred Loner Blanks ~ For Approval Boop~ Yes, I realize they're a tad too big. I'll do the longfur later, and I'm adding the female in a sec. And yes, the right eye looks derpy, and the tail doesn't connect with the arse. I'll fix those later xD Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 02:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC) the female. [[User:Spottedpool AutumnClan|Spottedpool AutumnClan] (talk) 02:30, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Pretty good. Just smoothen the lineart, make the eyes more rounder and more... eyelike, neaten the mouth and everything else, shrink the blank, and add those thingies on the ears. ''— '[[User:Shadow Force|''Crys]] ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy'' 02:32, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Bring the back leg in, or make it smaller. Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 02:33, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Still working? 19:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Petaldance (MC) ~ For approval Meh. Comments? ''— '[[User:Shadow Force|''Crys]] ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy'' 01:49, March 16, 2013 (UTC) This has gone a while without a comment... CBA? —'' '[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r''''y's'']] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''my 'Squishy '']] 19:58, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Lovely! But...The shading is a tad dark, so lighten it. Un-CBAed until fixed. Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 05:54, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I like the shading like this. It gives Petaldance more depth. c: 19:55, March 30, 2013 (UTC) A tad lighter >8c 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 21:19, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Redshade (W) ~ For Approval Like it? COMMENT. NAOW!!!! IN THE FACE. Giratina style. 21:21, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Remove the waste by the paws, add earpink, blur the shading, and define the eye depth (or add). ''— '''[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] ''my ''''Squishy '' 00:38, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Change the colour and make it darker. It looks too... pink. Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 01:23, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Pixlr crashed and I only got as far as it is. It will not actually let me do anything. Earpink was ruined, it won't define anything. Shading will not do anything, I'm redoing, IN THE FACE. Giratina style. 03:03, March 24, 2013 (UTC) 'Kay. ouo 19:56, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Shiningsummer this is shining is it okay? (talk) 04:02, March 19, 2013 (UTC) That's very good! No jokes here! One thing! Make sure you get the link to the picture, instead of adding it like that. To do this, go to the full size image, and copy the link and paste it in! 'Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 06:41, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Still working? 'Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 22:02, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Nighttail (D) ~ For Approval Here's Nighttail. I'm going to redo the warrior now too. ~Crow~ (talk) 19:13, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Nice. Make sure not to thumbnair. Lighten the shading and blur the earpink. ''— '''[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] ''my ''''Squishy '' 19:47, March 23, 2013 (UTC) .O. As Cry said, shading and earpink. SEXY. Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 21:36, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Wait... I'm confused. HOW is this one longhaired, but the Warrior one is short? 'Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 05:28, March 24, 2013 (UTC) GAH And Dawn the pixlr blurring thing dosen't work... ~Crow~ (talk) 19:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) '''RE UPS '~Crow~ (talk) 19:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC) The shading is still a tad too dark. I can teach you how to make it lighter. .o. —'' '[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] ''my ''''Squishy '' 19:46, March 24, 2013 (UTC) GAH. OK, Crys umm... if you can join the chat any time?~Crow~ (talk) 19:26, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Ahaha- I forgot. ._. When do you get on? 19:57, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Feathermist Feathermist -sighs- It's my first black and white cat!~Crow~ (talk) 19:52, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Use gaussian blur on the earpink. Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 22:05, March 28, 2013 (UTC) You're getting better~ Define the shading on the black? ''— '''[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] ''my ''''Squishy '' 19:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Kit Blanks ~ Declined Here is the kit blank. Crys helped me too. (1 male short. 2 female short) I tried.. ~Crow~ (talk) 23:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Very good! Make the lines smoother, and that's it. So make the back legs, tail and back less bumpy! Dawnsong| OH, OLGA! ' 22:04, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Maybe thicken the lineart, too. .o. Also, make the longhaired blanks? ''— '''[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r'y''s]] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] ''my ''''Squishy '' 19:50, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Just decline it. I'm never going to finish them.Crowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The Warriors Geek]] 21:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC) If it was a request, then ok. ~ Dawn